It wasn't me
by Angelica R
Summary: [6x16] :  "Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'Emma était en train de le croire, tout comme elle avait cru Neal autrefois. Et tout ce que Gideon voulait lui hurler maintenant, c'était qu'elle ne devait pas le faire, à aucun prix."  Retour sur les pensées de Gideon alors qu'il s'apprête à livrer Emma à l'araignée.


It wasn't me !

[6x16] : « Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'Emma était en train de le croire, tout comme elle avait cru Neal autrefois. Et tout ce que Gideon voulait lui hurler maintenant, c'était qu'elle ne devait pas le faire, à aucun prix. » Retour sur les pensées de Gideon alors qu'il s'apprête à livrer Emma à l'araignée.

Gideon aurait presque pu hurler, là tout de suite, et s'il en avait eu la possibilité, de toute évidence il l'aurait fait. Cette histoire n'était pas partie pour bien se terminer, et il le savait parfaitement.

Il n'était pas un héros, il n'avait rien à voir avec Emma, ou avec sa mère. Sa _vraie_ mère, pas la Fée Noire. C'est elle qui avait eu raison au final, il ne serait jamais un héros. Peu importe tout ses efforts, et peu importe aussi au combien il voulait en être un.

Il était juste un lâche, comme son père, et toujours ballotté par les événements, manipulé et manipulant les autres, sans avoir le choix. Sa _mère_ , comme elle voulait qu'il l'appelle, c'était elle qui avait tout organisé. Tout prévu.

Gideon ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer le moment où Roderick, le seul ami qu'il avait jamais eu et qu'il avait _abandonné_ , lui avait parlé de cette Sauveuse. De cette héroïne, qui apparemment était du même genre que sa mère.

S'il avait su plus de choses sur elle, le jeune homme aurait peut-être compris toute l'ironie de l'histoire à savoir le fait que lui et Emma avaient en quelque sorte le même passif. Ayant vécu 28 ans sans leur véritable famille, et élevés en possédant un destin spécial, extraordinaire.

Mais là, dans cette ville où il était né, il repensa à cet instant où, comprenant que peut-être tout n'était pas perdu, il avait senti son cœur se remplir d'espoir, comme jamais auparavant. Et alors, pour la première fois, il avait réussi à faire le bon choix.

Sauf que cela n'avait eu aucune importance, et malgré son désir à lui, Gideon, de choisir la lumière, Roderick était mort, et il avait _perdu_. Alors cette foutue Fée Noire lui avait arraché le cœur encore une fois il n'avait pas eu le choix et même si cela ne venait pas de lui, son comportement ne cessait de l'écœurer.

Il revint soudainement au présent, et posa un regard douloureux sur Emma, qu'elle ne perçut pas, et il sourit. D'un sourire froid, et amer, mais aussi profondément désolé. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, pas vrai ?

Swan était de la trempe des héros, de ceux qui, dans cette ville, croient profondément qu'il y a du bien en chacun. Ce que sa mère avait cru, en ce qui le concernait.

Mais la Sauveuse avait terriblement tord, et cette confiance allait bientôt causer sa peine. De façon étrange, Gideon, qui n'était pas complètement sous la domination de sa _mère_ , avait été soulagé quand Emma l'avait vaincu. Il aurait presque préféré qu'elle le tue, en réalité.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas dit à son père, en revanche, c'est qu'il lui était _réellement_ reconnaissant d'avoir choisi de s'attaquer à Blue à sa place. Pas parce que son âme n'avait pas été compromise (pas seulement), mais aussi parce que cela montrait qu'il n'était pas tout seul, face à cette épreuve.

Et il se surprit à espérer que son père comprenne que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, et que la Fée Noire allait bientôt déchaîner les ténèbres sur ce monde. Et aussi qu'il aurait voulu tout faire pour l'en empêcher.

Et il se surprit également à espérer que sa mère allait arrêter de croire en lui. Parce que clairement, il n'en valait pas la peine mais sa mère était une optimiste, qui ne cesserait jamais de se battre pour lui, ou pour Gold.

Il n'avait pas choisi les Ténèbres, et il ne l'avait jamais fait, ne le ferait jamais. Parce qu'il avait l'exemple de sa mère, de sa vraie mère. Qu'il se devait d'être un héros, et ironiquement, la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé pour le montrer à ses parents avait été de parler de son projet de devenir le Sauveur.

Sauf qu'il n'avait jamais voulu cela, mais ce mensonge venait de lui, pas de la Fée Noire avoir un noble but, se battre pour la Lumière en sacrifiant Emma. C'était quelque chose qu'au moins elle ne pourrait pas lui enlever. Mais même si il choisissait le mal, Belle se battrait toujours pour lui, il le savait, et cela, la Fée Noire ne pouvait pas non plus le lui enlever.

Ce que ne ferait pas Emma, de toute évidence, et une nouvelle fois, Gideon eut envie de hurler, face à la situation. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'Emma était en train de le croire, tout comme elle avait cru Neal autrefois. Et tout ce que Gideon voulait lui hurler maintenant, c'était qu'elle ne devait pas le faire, à aucun prix.

Lui non plus, tout comme son père, n'était absolument pas quelqu'un de bien, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Emma avait décidé de lui faire confiance.

Probablement parce que les arguments qu'il avait utilisés étaient vrais puisqu'il voulait réellement et de façon sincère voir la Fée Noire tomber. Au contact de celle-ci, Gideon avait appris que la manipulation pouvait aussi passer par la vérité, ce qui avait bien marché. La Sauveuse croyait en lui.

Et quant bien même il ne voulait pas que cela arrive, la Sauveuse allait mourir. La Fée Noire était bien trop forte pour qu'ils puissent lui résister les Ténèbres allaient envahir Storybrooke. Et l'espoir, celui de tous les habitants, serait réduit en poussière.

Donc oui, la Sauveuse n'y survivrait pas de toute façon. Alors autant que ce soit lui, par le biais de l'araignée, qui la tue, plutôt que sa _mère_.

Il avait essayé, de toutes ses forces, de lui dire de partir. Mais elle ne l'avait pas écouté, elle avait cru en lui, parce qu'elle était la Sauveuse, et que son but était d'aider les gens. Pas de les laisser tomber.

Alors oui, à cet instant, alors qu'ils se battaient contre cette araignée qu _'il_ avait créée, qu' _il_ avait amené ici, oui, Gideon aurait réellement bien pu hurler.

Et s'il avait eu son cœur à sa place, peut-être celui-ci lui aurait-il réellement fait mal. Le pire également, fut le regard qu'elle lui lança, quand la compréhension se lut sur son visage. Il allait la tuer, au final et ce malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit. Malgré la sincérité de ses propos. Et l'espace d'une seconde, Gidéon vit passer sur son visage un air de déception brutale, comme si cette trahison lui en rappelait une autre.

Mais, révélant enfin qui il était réellement ( _non, c'était faux,_ lui hurlait son esprit _, ce n'était pas lui, cela n'avait rien à voir avec._ Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.Ce n'était pas lui. _Ce n'était pas moi_.), il ne s'en soucia pas du tout.

Il lui avait dit, à Emma, qu'elle aurait du partir, quand elle en avait encore la possibilité. Et une partie de lui se persuada qu'il l'aurait laissée partir alors, quitte à mourir face à l'araignée. Quitte à se faire tuer par sa _mère_ , cette Fée Noire qui lui avait volé son existence.

Ou peut-être que non, et que sa partie sombre l'aurait rappelé à l'ordre sans doute cela se serait-il passé ainsi. Sans pitié et aucun état d'âme, il l'aurait tuée (il espérait que non, parce que cela aurait signifié que sa mère et son père auraient eu tord de voir encore du bien en lui).

Même lui ne savait pas ce qu'il se serait passé, si jamais elle avait compris plus tôt et avait fui. Mais cette question n'avait pas d'importance, y compris pour lui.

Sans qu'elle le saisisse, il adressa un dernier regard d'excuse à la jeune femme, agita la main, et disparut. Tout cela lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche sans le vouloir vraiment, il se saisit de l'épée afin d'aider sa _mère_ à venir à Storybrooke.

 _Encore une fois Sauveuse, je suis sincèrement désolé…_

Dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas l'entendre.


End file.
